The Dearly Departed
by Raggedydollz
Summary: My take on what happened after Liv breaks things off with Jake on his wedding day. Takes place between episode 5x18-5x19.
1. The Dearly Departed

My take on what happen between now and next week's episode. I've been waiting for Jake and Olivia since he first came on the show. Dammit Shonda, get it right!

I don't own SCANDAL.

This Takes place between episode 5x18 and 5x19.

 _The Dearly Departed…_

* * *

The band could be heard, striking up music as everyone took their seats. Stragglers were rushing inside as the secret service ran another security sweep around the perimeter.

Olivia had barely made it past the last corridor when her legs gave out from beneath her. Her lungs constricted and expanded rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She was falling, unable to stomach to the torment she'd just inflicted.

She didn't want to make a scene, but her body was knotted with physical pain, as she gasped. Arms came around and caught her before she hit the floor completely.

"It's okay. I've got you." Quinn soothed, pulling her up, dragging her to a car nearby.

"H-how?" was all Liv could manage to gasp out.

"Huck saw Rowan and you talking. Wasn't hard to piece together." She explained, as they made their way to a black Mercedes.

Liv didn't bother to ask any more questions as Quinn drove them away from the wedding of the century. In less than an hour, Jake and Vanessa would be married.

She closed her eyes, remembering the distress in his eyes, the pain in his voice.

" _Why are you doing this?" he had asked._

Because she loved him. She finally knew he was the one, and she missed her chance.

All this time, Jake had asked her, begged her to admit her feelings for him, and now she would never take that next step with him. They'd never stand in the sun again.

She couldn't bear to see him in a casket or betrothed to another. So she did the only thing she knew how to do-destroy him. Destroy their love. And the things she said-there was no coming back from that. No repairing, no forgiving, no understanding. She went too far-cut too deep.

She'd cut them both too deep.

But he'd live. Even if he hated her forever, she could deal with that. She could accept his hatred of her-as long as he lived.

Because going to war with her father wasn't an option. She couldn't fight him. Her father would kill them all-Quinn, Huck, Jake, Fitz…just to show her who was in command. Just to show her, she'd never win.

Jake was right. She should have never gotten him released from prison. He was a monster. And you don't bargain with a monster, you don't try to outwit a monster, you don't reason with it. A monster has to be killed.

If she had let him die in prison, Jake wouldn't be marrying Vanessa. They wouldn't be on their way to political extortion, and presidential prestige. They wouldn't be having babies, and growing old together. He wouldn't grow to love her.

He wouldn't move on.

The thought of him moving on without her, almost made her choke out a sob. But she held it together. She sat in that car, pushing all emotions down, along with her happiness.

How foolish had she been, to think it would ever be as simple, as breathing.

* * *

By the time Quinn reached her house, she was numb. Quinn turned on the television, but it blurred into the background.

Liv decided on a shower. She felt cold, and dirty, and needed something that would help. Only then, under the hot pressured stream, did she let go. Full sobs erupted as she cried into the water. Her heart was broken, and somewhere deep down, she knew it would never beat the same again.

She stayed in until the water ran cold, her hair a mass of ringlets. Upon getting out, Liv heard the sound of her phone.

It was Papa Pope. She answered after the third ring.

" _I warned you Olivia."_

Liv felt bile arise in her throat. This man was disturbed and twisted and she couldn't conceive the notion that God made this man her father.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered.

" _Now, is not the time for games daughter. I'm sad it has to come to this. Jake was truly, like a son to me."_

"What the hell?!" Liv snapped, tired of the riddles. "I did what you asked, and I was very damn convincing."

" _Oh really? So you have the audacity to play ignorant with me?! This little stunt pulled wasn't your doing?"_

Fear, panic, and hope sprang to Liv's chest. What the hell was he talking about? Did Jake leave Vanessa? "What….?"

"Uh, Liv…" Quinn called, watching the news. "You might wanna see this!"

Liv paused from her conversation with her father as Quinn turned up the volume on the television.

" _A devastating turn of events as the shooting at St. Adler Church has caused panic. Some say it was another assassin attempt on President Grant. Although no one was hurt, the secret service and national guard has shut down the wedding. Vanessa and Jake are positively distraught…."_

" _So now you know," she heard Rowan's voice on the other end. "But ignorance is not the same as innocence. Trust this Olivia, if I find out you had anything to do with sabotaging this wedding, I will kill them ALL."_

The line went dead. He didn't have to elaborate, she knew who _all_ were.

Quinn turned to Olivia, obviously just as shocked. Then she immediately dialed her phone. "What the hell Huck?"

After a few moments, her eyes furrowed. "What do you mean it wasn't you?!"

Liv's head began to race. If her father thought that it was her, he'd kill Jake for sure. She needed to talk to him.

"We have to go." She told Quinn, running to her bedroom. " Get down to OPP and find out what you can. I'll meet you there!"

"On it." Quinn said, moving with precision.

Olivia was out the door 15 minutes later, dressed in her power color- gladiator white.

* * *

When she arrived in OPP, everyone was working. And by everyone, even Abby was there.

"The president wants to know what the hell happened at that wedding." She offered as an explanation.

Olivia just stared at her. She missed Abby, she missed her best friend, her gladiator. If there was ever a time she needed her, it was now. But that person was gone-that person died the moment she went to the White House.

Marcus, Huck, and Quinn waited patiently a sign. To throw her out, to feed her to the wolves, whatever their leader asked of them. And under any other circumstances, Liv wouldn't hesitate.

But they needed to be running on all four cylinders. And to do that, she needed to push her pride aside. They needed to find answers prove she hadn't set up the shooter-Jake's life depended on it.

"Okay." Liv finally agreed.

"Okay." Abby echoed, throwing her coat over a chair.

Liv turned to Quinn and nodded for her to proceed.

Quinn sighed, "So, there are only 3 points of access to the wedding…"

* * *

It had been two days, and no answers. Liv stared at all the information on the window, trying to see if she'd missed something, but she knew she hadn't.

Everyone else had left hours ago, but she remained. A glass of wine in her hair, wearing her favorite sundress. Her hair was a mass of curls. She hadn't bothered to straighten it since the wedding.

She folded her arms into each other as she sighed. Her brain was racked with too many angles but not enough to make solid connections.

The news wasn't any better. Conspiracy started to speculate, feeding into the fear that this would happen again. Which would cause her father to recalculate, and do something drastic.

The sound of the door slightly opening, caused her to sigh. "Quinn, I told you to-"

"Hello Liv."

She spun around to see Jake, standing there. His composure solid, his feet grounded, his heart guarded. He looked dammed good-perfect; for a man who's wedding was shot up 2 days ago, anyway.

He approached her calmly, staring at the information on the windows. "Anything?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Liv told him, her tone low, but reassuring. "We haven't found the shooter, but we will."

"There's no need." Jake told her casually glancing out the window at Washington. "I'm the shooter."

She uncrossed her arms. "What?"

Jake took the glass of wine from her hands, and set it on the table. "I called in a favor. I needed a distraction, time to think."

If Huck and Quinn were clueless, there was only one other Jake trusted enough. The only one capable and unpredictable enough to make it look like chaos, while still showing immaculate skill.

"You called Charlie." Liv guessed after a while.

"I called Charlie." Jake confirmed, giving her his full attention.

"Why would you do that?" Despite everything, Liv found herself hoping. For what, she didn't know. Nothing she deserved, that's for sure.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He said quietly, waiting patiently.

He was good at that, she realized. Always willing to wait, to let her make the first move. To choose whether to tell him everything, or nothing at all.

"Jake… I meant what I said." Liv chose her words carefully. "And all you've done, is put your future wife in unnecessary danger."

"I had to see you again." Jake said, his eyes holding her intently. "I had to see the eyes of the woman I love so deeply, and remember what it looks like when she's lying to me."

She forced herself to speak in that condescending tone again, as if he were a toddler. "Jake…"

"NO," Jake's abrupt harshness silenced her. "You've said all you had to say to me back in that church. Now it's my turn.

"I would've taken on the world for you Liv, I would have never stopped fighting for us. I would've never given up on us-if you hadn't of lied to me. I would have died happily at the hands of your father-if you hadn't of lied to me. I would have waited for all eternity, if you hadn't _of LIED TO ME_!" he shouted from a place filled with anger, sorrow, and pain.

"And standing here in front of you _again_ , seeing you lie to me _again_ …" he let out a humorless chuckle. "Well, it's almost poetic, at the very least, insulting-that you think I don't know you, don't know when you're running."

Liv wanted to apologize, wanted to explain things. But there was more at stake than just her heart. She wouldn't have any more blood spilt at the expense of her selfishness-her friends, her love for Jake…she owed them more than she could ever repay.

"If I walk out that door Olivia, I will never see you again." Jake vowed. "I will never stand in the sun with you-you will be alone because you gave me up. You gave us up."

Olivia felt her knees weaken, but she managed to hold her ground. She could just tell him. Tell him that her father threatened her life, and everyone else's. Trust him, lean on him. Let him be her gladiator. She could easily let him take the weight of her decisions, like he always had before-risking his life, for hers.

She could let him love her-something she knew he'd do right. He'd worship her until the day one of them stopped breathing. A day that would come all too soon if she gave into her selfishness.

"Goodbye Jake."

Jake closed his eyes slowly, as if he'd just took a strong shot of liquor. He swallowed hard. When he reopened his eyes, Liv saw nothing-no love, no loss, no remnants of recognition. No sun.

"Goodbye Ms. Pope." He said stiffly, and made his way out of her office, out of her life.

She collapsed in the nearest chair, and grabbed her wine, trembling hands clutching the glass. She didn't know how long she'd stayed there-time stopped.

Liv sat, now polishing off some whiskey, becoming eternally lost in her thoughts. So this is what it's like to lose. To admit defeat.

"Why did you let him win?"

She didn't look up as Abby came to sit down next to her, pouring herself a glass. "Why did you let him win?" she repeated.

"Because, Jake's life was on the line. Everyone's life was on the line." Liv told her softly.

"Our lives are always on the line!" Abby snapped. "We are always at the mercy of your father's benevelance! Why did you let him win!?"

"Because I don't want to fight him!" Liv shouted through tears. "I am _tired_ of fighting him! I've fought him for Huck, I fought him for Fitz, I avenged Harrison! And look where it got me!

"The man who has been everything for me, is marrying another woman…and it's ripping me apart Abby! But I'd rather lose him to Vanessa, than lose him altogether!"

Abby finished her glass in one gulp, tears in her eyes. "You don't get to give up Liv. Gladiators don't give up!"

"I won't risk Jake's life." Liv shook her head stubbornly.

"Sending him into a loveless marriage isn't risking his life?" She countered. "I was at the wedding. And the man I saw at that alter, looked like he was about to be convicted."

"He'll move on Abby." Liv assured her. "It'll hurt like hell, but he will move on, because Jake is a survivor. He's adaptable, he's anchored. He won't just abandon Vanessa. Once they're married, he'll commit…."

"And your father will win." Abby finished.

"He's already won Abby!" Liv sighed, sipping her drink.

"No," Abby objected snatching the liquor out her hand. "Your father only wins the day you stop fighting! You taught me how to go get what I want, to demand what is mine. Don't let him win. Wipe off the blood, stitch up the wounds, go get' em."

She stood, knowing there was nothing more she could do to persuade Liv. She just prayed her best friend wouldn't give up. Because Olivia Pope deserved to be loved.

* * *

Over the next few days, things moved pretty quickly. Huck, Quinn around Marcus were in position, while Abby doubled down security for the White House.

And all she had to do now, was face off with the devil himself. Which is why she was here, in her childhood home, facing off with Rowan Pope.

"Did you find the shooter?" Rowan asked calmly as they stood in the library of his home.

Liv didn't break eye contact, didn't falter as she lied. "No."

"And Jake is…" He inquired.

"Still with Vanessa." She answered immediately, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing that fact alone was killing her.

Rowan nodded, liking the answers. His whole demeanor suddenly changed as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen "Well then, I assume you're here for dinner?"

Olivia smirked. Dinner, like her entire world didn't hang in the balance. But it wasn't a request. Her father never requested anything from her. It was an order. One she wasn't quite ready to handle, but it was necessary. A show down of power.

Rowan set the table, in comfortable silence, as Liv picked a bottle of wine. Their movements in sync as if they hadn't just exchanged less than friendly conversation just minutes ago.

"Olivia," he started, placing the salad on the table. "I just want what's best for him. In time, you'll see I'm not the thing that goes bump in the night."

"Of course you're not." She agreed. "You're the worse than that. You're the plague."

Rowan paused in his task, glaring at her. Silence filled the space between them, tension so thick, you could hear the earth spinning.

But Liv stared back at him unwavering. "You're like that virus in zombie movies that turns good people into mindless drones, monster, and killers. Just a scratch from you and their infested-compromised."

"But let me make something perfectly clear to you..." Her voice was poised, and dangerous. "Jake is mine! You cannot have him, you cannot take him, you cannot infest him and you cannot _kill_ him! _He belongs TO ME_!"

"Olivia…"

"And for every attempt on his life, there will be one on yours, because you have NO IDEA what I am capable of! I will bring the hell and high water; and so we're clear, _I_ am the hell _and_ the high water!" She barked his words back at him, her eyes wild, fierce, determined.

In a way, he was proud of her. She was finally becoming the daughter he always wanted. But Jake would be his protégé, even if it killed them both.

"Good luck." Was all Rowan managed to say with a slight smile, but the promise of retribution in his eyes.

The doorbell rang, before Jake entered with Vanessa, hand in hand. Jake paused, analyzing the situation, calculating. Rowan and Liv both put on their best poker faces, smiling brightly at the couple.

Liv took in a breath. _Game on,_ she thought.

She grimaced as she held up a wine bottle. "Dad and I are arguing over which wine to serve at dinner. He _insists_ on this new Spanish wine, while I…"

"Prefer Australian." Jake finished, raising a brow. However, his mild curiosity dissipated into even nonchalance. He entered after Vanessa, closing the front door.

"Well I was trying to explain to Olivia that something new never hurts." Rowan explained stepping into character.

Vanessa smiled coming in to hug Rowan. "I know right? I keep trying to get Jake to try my Sangria, but he insists on this crazy expensive red wine! I don't even know the name of it."

Liv caught Jake's eyes, and held them for a brief moment. She knew what kind of while he was talking about. It was a bottle of Châteauneuf du Pape. Their wine.

Jake walked into the kitchen past Liv. He didn't acknowledge her, didn't speak. "What the hell? Let's give it a shot." He smiled at Vanessa.

Vanessa brightened. "Really?"

Jake gave her a sound kiss and nodded. "Yeah. I'll try some."

"In fact, why don't you make it now?" Rowan suggested, guiding her further into the kitchen. "Dinner won't be served for another 30 minutes or so, we can have the Sangria with dessert."

Vanessa turned to Liv and smiled. "I know you're the wine expert, but I promise It's worth it."

Liv lifted a shoulder. "Sure, why not?" But inside, she felt a bit of her soul chip away.

All through dinner, Liv had to sit through torture of her father promising answers for the shooting of her wedding, and probing for dates as to when they would wed again.

She didn't listen to most of it, because she didn't care. She had to form a plan. Jake wasn't the only one she had to consider. Vanessa, what would happen to her?

She couldn't back out now. She had challenged her father, his authority, his wishes. There would be a cost. A cost she was finally, willing to pay.

"Olivia" Rowan called her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she answered, turning to him, her most sincere fake smile ever.

"Vanessa asked you a question dear." Rowan nodded to Vanessa, who was laughing at something Jake had whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about work." Liv smoothly apologized. "What was the question?"

Vanessa gave a wave of the hand. "Its fine. Jake already told me what a force of nature you are. I asked how was the Sangria?"

"I was great!" Liv admitted out loud, examining the white wine. "Perfect actually." Then she cut her gaze to Jake. "But it's not me."

Jake's jaw hardened a bit, before going completely lax. Vanessa, missing the underlying weight of her statement, pouted. "Well, I'm sorry. I know it's hard to impress a wine cynosure, but figured I'd give it a shot."

Liv smiled at her. And the dinner continued as normal. By the end of it, Liv had kissed her father goodbye and nodded towards Jake. She headed to her car, putting in a call. "Quinn? It's ago."

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! It's my first SCANDAL ff.

Tell me what you think!


	2. The Bereaved

**A/n: Wow, umm….I never intended for this to be an actual story. Just a one-shot. But I'm immensely flattered that people are enjoying it, so I'll add maybe 2 more chapters. Thanks for all the encouragement! So great!**

 **I don't own SCANDAL…I wish….Jake and Liv would have been on that Midnight train to Georgia.**

Chapter II: The Bereaved.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later…_**

Liv didn't move from the floor of her apartment. She was on her second, no third bottle of wine. She'd stopped counting.

Her inner being felt numb-hollow. She'd felt pain before-she'd been down before. She'd even admit to feeling heartbroken a few times. When her mother supposedly died, when Fitz was on his deathbed, when she was kidnapped…

This was different. She wasn't heartbroken- she was suffocating. The air was thin, dry, and cold. The sun had disappeared, and the shadows of loneliness cast dark clouds right before her eyes.

He'd done it-gotten married. He'd rode off into the sunset with another woman. And the smallest bit of her pride had screamed, ' _How could you?! How could you marry her? How could you go on without me!'_

But the memory of her father threatening to kill him, tore every bit of her arrogance to shit. Huck reported that Rowan had finally convinced Vanessa to set another date, and he'd pay for everything. Another slap in the face.

Quinn couldn't even meet her gaze when she delivered the news. Just as well. Olivia Pope didn't handle bad news very well. And this was the biggest crucifixion of all.

Before Quinn had left her apartment, she'd asked her a very crucial question. _"Why did you come back?"_

And 3 bottles in, and she still didn't have an answer. She'd just keep drinking till one appeared. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

* * *

After a week of going crazy on Mellie's campaign trail, everyone was exhausted. Liv worked around the clock, strategizing and planning.

It was torture to watch. She didn't eat, she rarely slept, and she was more and more irritated by the day. Unfortunately, today was Quinn's shift to deal with her, since Marcus claimed to have a thing across town, and Huck went to check on Kim and Havi.

"Well, if we're going to take down Susan, we gotta hit her hard in Florida." Quinn sighed, tired from staring at her computer.

"So it's a bake-off. Call Mellie to meet us here tomorrow morning. I need her prepped and in the air in 48 hours." Liv instructed, not taking a break from her paperwork.

Quinn glanced in her direction to see she was barely holding up in her Prada heels. "Liv…"

"If you tell me to take another break I'm going to fire you." She barked, sipping her coffee.

Quinn ground her teeth, letting out a frustrated breath. "I know we're not close like you and Abby, and you haven't known me as long as Huck…but I'm here."

She waited. Waited for Liv to yell at her, or at least acknowledge she was in the room. Minutes ticked by like hours. Rolling her eyes, she went back to her typing.

"I wanted it too much." Liv revealed after a moment, tossing the report on the desk.

"What?" Quinn looked up from her laptop, slightly stunned that she even spoke at all.

"You asked me why I came back." Liv said staring out the window, fiddling with her necklace. "It was easy being with him, to be forgotten..." She let out a tired sigh. "But gladiators don't get easy."

"No, we don't." Quinn agreed.

"Any moves yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

Quinn shook her head. "No. Rowan has been silent. Edison's numbers haven't changed, nor has Jake been put on the ticket."

Liv hated waiting. Waiting on her father to make his move. He would, she knew he would, but from what side, she had no earthly idea. Everything was a game to him. Her heart, Jake's life, Vanessa's future, was all a carefully orchestrated game.

"Have Huck speed up our timeline. If my father makes a move, I want immediate retaliation."

"Done." Quinn agreed.

 ** _Four days later..._**

"Liv. Edison's campaign just got a major endorsement from the Pelican Group." Quinn handed her a paper.

"The Pelican Group has the electoral votes in the bag." Liv said to them.

"He's buying the _presidency?"_ Mark asked, skeptically. He was starting to question democracy and who these people were.

"Looks that way." Liv sighed. "Lucky for us, I got the perfect play."

"Which is?" Marcus asked.

"We smoke them out. The Pelican Group only has 6 members; chances are my father has a connection with one. We need to find out who he has under his thumb and expose it. They will deny all knowledge of Edison's campaign, and more than likely, demolish his chances of election."

"Liv, we're going against the most corrupt group of politicians in the country." Quinn reminded them all of what was at stake. "If we mess this up…"

"Mellie will be destroyed, and so will we." Liv nodded. "Get on it, now."

Everyone rushed out to follow their orders, praying that something would lift her spirits. It took a few days, but the gladiators didn't disappoint.

Marcus handed her a file, while Quinn put up pictures.

"Richard Paxton, of Paxton Commerce and Trade. A global billionaire." She announced. "He's the third chairman of the Pelican Group, and get this-it's Vanessa's uncle."

Olivia paused, and Huck chimed in, "On her mother's side-estranged from the family, except…"

"… he sent a wedding gift to Vanessa." Quinn finished.

"He's also either aware, or unaware of supporting Edison James for the presidential election." Marcus added.

"Why do you think he's unaware?" Quinn asked. "He could have been bribed."

"Because the whole group moves in unison-no one does anything without the other." Olivia informed her. "Just like Vanessa, he's a pawn."

Looking over the information again, she smiled. "Good work people, let's go home."

* * *

Edison poured a bottle of fine scotch, as Jake took a seat.

"We've had limited interaction since you've took over at the NSA, but it's always been positive." He complimented.

Jake gave a curt nod in agreement. "I'd say so."

Edison smiled, the small tension easing from his nerves. He took a lean against the desk. "You seem like a reasonable guy."

"Am I?" Jake asked, an amused smile on his face as he listened to Rowan's new toy. The man was decent, and unbearably naïve. "I mean you don't actually know me at all."

Edison furrowed his brows together, as if that statement alone made his point. "That's why I called this meeting."

"To get to know me." Jake assumed.

"No…" Edison could barely contain his smug, eat-shit grin. "Out of courtesy; to tell you man to man that I won't be considering you for vice president. I have some other people with more experience, who better balance the ticket electorally."

 _Of all the stupid things he could have said_ , Jake thought to himself.

Edison was a pawn, in a much bigger game, so he couldn't be too upset at his naivety. How would Edison know, that he'd just entered into a loveless marriage, had his heart broken by reasons he couldn't fathom, and had no desire to care what happened next? No, Edison wouldn't know that every sacrifice, every painful step, has brought him here. Was there even such a thing as turning back?

"Hmm…NO." Jake answered his question allowed. He set down his scotch, not having touched it anyway.

"What?" Edison asked, a bit thrown at his boldness.

Jake rose from his chair, and gave it to him straight, tired of entertaining his ignorance. "Look, you seem like a standup guy, so I'll be straight with you. I am NOT a _reasonable_ man."

Edison looked him up and down like he was a cheap porno flick. "What is this?"

"That's it." Jake realized, taking a step closer with an accusing finger. "right there- _that_ is why he chose YOU.

Because you'd still ask the question when it's plain as God's blue sky. You have no choice here, you _know_ you have no choice here, but yet your brain can't compute it. You're…" he took a breath and smirked. "Well…it's charming."

Edison stood, having enough of his foolishness. "I think this meeting is ov-"

"I AM your Vice President." Jake cut him off with a growl. He stepped lethally close invading any illusion of safety, and grabbed Edison by his lapels. "Eli and I will drag your tired ass to the white house. And you will smile and wave and wait for us to turn you on and off and change your batteries! Ok?"

He walked away, as Edison uttered, "No….What if I say no?"

Jack glared back at him, to see fear in his eyes. Good, he should be afraid. Because he would dismember any fool, dumb enough to get in his way. He'd lost too much-he was tired of losing.

He pretended to give it some genuine thought. Then he told the truth. "More than likely I will torture you, break down your body piece by piece until you bleed out, and mail your head to your mother-she still live in Atlanta right?"

Edison was visibly shaking by the time Jake walked out of the room-from terror or rage, he didn't care. His point had been made.

He made it to Rowan's house 20 minutes later.

"Everything alright?" Rowan asked as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"No problems." Jake replied casually. "We're still on schedule."

"There has been some digging recently." Rowan informed him. "Someone has been stealing documents from the Pelican Group."

Jake's gaze focused, his demeanor going ice cold. "Who."

Rowan sighed, debating his tactics.

"Rowan, who." Jake demanded to know, ready to stop the interference with a bullet.

"Olivia." Rowan sighed, as if it pained him to utter her name. "But don't worry, I'll handle this."

"No." Jake objected.

Rowan raised a brow. Was his son disobeying orders. Preparing to reprimand him, he started to speak, but Jake explained himself.

"This is my future she's messing with. _I'll_ handle it." Jake assured him.

At that moment, Rowan had never been more proud. But as a precaution he stated, "Jake, when it comes to her, you've never been able to think straight."

For the first time in a while, Jake gave him an honest smile. "The only thing I think about Olivia, is whether or not to put a bullet in her head."

"She's still my daughter ." Rowan warned, his protective fatherly tone rearing its head.

"I know who she is." Jake informed him of the obvious. "And with all due respect, it's all that's keeping me from choking the life out of her."

With sigh, Rowan looked away, contemplating his words. He knew Jake needed this. He finally conceded. "Shut it down-quietly."

Jake headed out for the second time tonight, his mind spinning, his gut twisted with vengeance. What he missed, with all his assassin's training, was the gleam in Rowan's eyes on the way out.

* * *

Olivia stepped out of the shower, and put on her favorite yellow robe, her curly hair untamed. The popcorn was ready-she could smell it from her bedroom.

She was ahead. She'd been drowning before, but she was finally, ahead of her father, and ahead of Abby. She'd win. She could feel it.

As she made her way to the fridge, she pulled out a beer. She drank it quietly, meditating on her next counter-move. Then, something gave her pause.

Call it intuition, but she knew he was there. Not that she heard anything. He was a former command and a B6-13 agent. He was the definition of stealth.

No, she hadn't heard him come in. It was her body, natural reaction that gave him away. The slight elevation of her heart rate, the small intake of breath, and the ever present rush of calm he brought with him.

"Want one?" She extended a bottle to him as he came to loom over her. When he didn't accept the drink, she shrugged, continuing to sip her own as she closed the fridge.

"Drinks are for friends." Jake told her stiffly. "And we are NOT friends Olivia."

Olivia rolled her eyes to the side, and retrieved her popcorn from the microwave. "So you're here because…"

"Stop digging." Jake wasted no time pretending she didn't know. "Consider this mercy."

"Mercy?!" Olivia's brown eyes, shot to him-wide and wild. "You sneak into my house to show me _mercy?!_ "

She scoffed sipping her wine, before her gaze turned lethal. "Since you're so good at delivering messages, how about I give you one? Tell Command, that _this_..." She wiggled her finger at him, "… isn't going to work."

Jake took a menacing step towards her, but Liv didn't back down. She wouldn't cower-she was being recklessly brave. A trait he used to admire about her-something he used to lo...NO. There was nothing between them-not anymore.

"I could end you right now." He lifted a hand to her neck, but she slapped it away.

"I'm not scared of you, and I'm not scared of _him,_ and I know you aren't going because _he won't let you."_ Olivia spat, her rage blazing.

She was wasn't really mad at him, so much herself. How could she have said that all she thinks about is Fitz when they were together? It was the only time she _hadn't_ thought about him-not once.

In the three years she's known Jake, she never thanked him for that reprieve-for taking her mind off the insanity that came with being chained to the President. And now, he was here, with so much revulsion, and agony. It was a strange, overwhelming, and she couldn't take much more of it.

"GET OUT." Her voice felt gargled, even to her own ears. She summoned the last bit of self -control she had, and met his emotionless green stare.

"Back off, Ms. Pope." Jake threatened quietly, bringing his mouth close to her ear. "Or our next encounter will be very unpleasant."

Olivia didn't allow him to see her apprehension. She raised a challenging brow and nodded towards the door.

Jake smirked at her defiance, but made no mistake about his words. If she got in his way again, he'd end her.

She waited until he left, the resounding thud of the door closing behind him, before she collapsed against the counter, her fingers trembling so hard that she dropped her glass of wine. A hard sob escaped her lips, as cursed her father for destroying him.

* * *

Jake made it to the parking deck and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He felt a chill in the air, and paused. He wasn't alone. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he could feel it.

"Huck." He called out.

Huck emerged from the shadows of by his car, holding a block of C4, and a transmitter. "I was going to blow up your car, but then, that would defeat the point."

"Are you sure about that?" Jake asked, his stance, loose and controlled at the same time. If it came down to a fight-he'd fight. It's not like he had a choice anyway.

"Stay away from Liv." Huck breathed.

"Excuse me?" Jake growled.

"You're a threat." Huck reasoned as systematically as he could.

"Ah…" Jake sighed, with a laugh. "She's been filling your head up again. With that nonsense of saving you?"

Huck closed his eyes to contain his inner monster. He opened them slowly again. "Don't force me Jake. Don't force me to do those things to you-those things that we both enjoy too much."

"Huck." Jake warned, knowing there was only so much he was going allow.

"I like you." Huck went on to say. "You're the closest person I've ever had to a friend-you're from my world, you understand me. But I am loyal to Liv; she is family and it's my job to protect her-even from the man she loves."

"She DOES NOT love me!" Jake roared, his patience finally snapped.

"You're wrong." Huck uttered.

"She never has! She is unable to love anyone or anything other than herself!" Jake protested, his eyes with fueled pain. Taking a step closer, he pointed an accusing finger. "And given the chance, she will use you, lie to you, leave you at the mercy of the devil, so long as it personally serves her!"

"You're WRONG!" Huck raised his voice, his expression wild. "Liv is gladiator, she is _the_ gladiator! She will fight, she will heal, but not so long as you're here!"

Jake watched him for a moment. Then he smirked. "Damn, she worked you over good…"

"You can't see it, but your presence alone is _killing_ her. That's why I was going to blow up your car." Huck told him.

"Is that what she's been telling you?" Jake asked. This freak show just kept getting more and more twisted. "She _left me!_ Alright?! She didn't choose me-she NEVER chose me!"

"She did choose." Huck told him, his tone different-more pitiful than apprehensive.

Throwing his hands up, Jake just shook his head. "Unbelievable…"

"She chose not to let you die. She chose your life, over her happiness!" Huck ranted. "She chose YOU."

And Just like that, Jake's whole world was turned upside down. Something inside him broke. Not his heart-because that was already broken. Maybe it was his mind-finally unraveling. "What. Happened." He demanded.

Huck stared back, his eyes open and unyielding. "What always happens. She takes her orders from the same person we do. Rowan demanded that she break your heart in exchange for your life. And she did it. She did it because…"

"Because you can't take command." Jake finished solemnly.

"Deep down, I think you knew that." Huck accused. "That's why you married Vanessa, to spite Liv."

Jake wouldn't deny that. Marrying Vanessa hadn't been done out of love. He did it out of vengeance-it was the biggest "fuck you" he could think of. Because no matter what she said…he was still in love with her.

"God…it's never simple." He exhaled.

"I know." Huck stated. "But you have two choices."

"Which is?" Jake raised a brow.

"Divorce your wife and face Rowan's wrath, or come near Liv again, and face mine." Huck threatened. He didn't bother to elaborate as he walked away, gripping the C4 tightly.

* * *

Rowan went into dark kitchen to grab a glass of water. It was around 1AM, his usual routine since he'd left the military. He drank, and contemplated his next moves for Edison.

"You're just like him."

Rowan hid his surprise at Jake sitting at his kitchen table, a gun with a stealth silencer aimed at him. "What?" he questioned.

"You claim to be my father, but all you do is beat me half to death, torture me, and call it love." Jake rationalized.

Rowan sighed placing the glass down. "Jake..."

"You know I believed her." Jake went on, holding the gun comfortably. "You taught her well. The things she said to me… cut deep. She knew how to cut deep.

"But the thing you both underestimated was how well I know Liv-she was my assignment for over a year. But you…"

Jake sighed, shaking his head in wonder, "…had to have to have known that the truth would come out, because command doesn't tolerate ignorance. So what it really comes down to is timing. Not if, but _when_ I would figure it out. And I didn't, until the moment I said 'I do'. _Flawless_."

His hands gripped the pistol tighter, as the muscle in his jaw flexed. He was vibrating with rage, betrayal, confusion.

"Still-I couldn't fathom why you would dangle her in front of me, only to take her away. Why you would make me fall in love with her, only to take her back. I was good enough to be considered your son, but only in theory right? You'd never have someone as fucked up as me, truly be your family."

"I told you son, I only want what's best for you." He answered.

" _HOW!?"_ Jake shouted. "How the hell is making her break my heart what's best for me!"

"Because Olivia, doesn't deserve you!" Rowan snapped his commanding voice over powering the room. "How long has she strung you along to play second fiddle to her desires, her games?!

Are you really going to tell me, that I raised you to be so mediocre? To accept being a consolation prize to _Fitzgerald Thomas_ _Grant the 3_ _rd_ _?!_ The boy who so foolishly, described in detail, how he desecrated her?! The boy who is no more a man than his dead son?! The boy who Olivia chose over a you and then LEFT?!"

He took a pause for affect and then said. "Yes, I _did_ threaten to kill you, and yes, I _did_ foil your plans. To save you from making the biggest _mistake_ _of your life!_ Olivia, is not worthy of you! Not anymore."

Jake lowered his gun, all this information too hard to process. He leaned against the chair, his head towards the ceiling. "I don't love Vanessa, Eli… I never will."

"I know." Rowan acknowledged honestly. Jake nodded, knowing Rowan's acknowledgement of the fact wasn't going to change a damn thing.

* * *

 **A/n: Okay- so a lot of things happened. I tried to tie in some things with the 5x19 episode. Again, thank you so much for the reviews and support. I really had only intended this story to be a one-shot.**

 **Review/Follow/ Favorite me!**

.


End file.
